Animengers: Climax
The fourth installment of the Animengers series of the Extreme Cinematic Universe, and the tenth and final entry of Phase Three. Imagined in RealD 3D and IMAX 2D/3D, with the entire story imagined entirely with IMAX cameras. Takes place in the story of Transformers: The Last Knight, taking place a week after the events of Animengers: Ultimate Extinction (Transformers: Age of Extinction). Chapters (Entirely IMAX) * 1. The Dark Ages * 2. Troubled Times * 3. Cameron and the Ruins of Chicago * 4. The Cybertronian Knight * 5. Megatron Returns * 6. Optimus Prime Returns to Cybertron * 7. Vivian Wemblay * 8. Daytrader and the Junkyard * 9. Izabella * 10. Horns * 11. Megatron and the TRF * 12. Repairs * 13. Down to the Town * 14. Cogman and the Talisman * 15. An Urgent Need of Help * 16. Nemesis * 17. Back to the Past * 18. Hot Rod * 19. Edmund Burton * 20. The Order of the Witwiccans * 21. The Secret History of Transformers * 22. The Descendant of Merlin * 23. Viviane Followed Merlin * 24. Chase Through London * 25. The Submarine * 26. The Prime Minister * 27. Going Underwater * 28. The Lost Cybertronian Ship * 29. Two Moons * 30. The Tomb and the Knights of Lacon * 31. The Staff * 32. A Watery Battle * 33. War Against All Odds * 34. The Last Knight * 35. Endgame * 36. Two Worlds Collide * 37. Annihilation * 38. Climax * 39. The Chamber of Quintessa * 40. The Animengers vs. Salem (Redux) * 41. Worlds Joined as One * 42. Ryuko's Wedding * 43. Retirements * Post-Credits: Quintessa's Survival Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi and Akko Kagari * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Erza Scarlet * Janet Varney - Korra * Michelle Ruff - Yoko Littner and Rukia * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiryuin * Molly Searcy - Akane * Alexis Tipton - Maria * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Barbara Dunkleman - Yang Xiao Long * Maisie Williams - Cameron MacCloud * Mark Walhberg - Cade Yeager * Stephanie Wittels - Hana Katsuragi * Jennifer Alyx - Constanze Amelie von Braunschbank-Albrechtberger * Jen Taylor - Salem Rest of the Main Cast *Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime *Brittney Karbowski - Luluco and Mafuyu Oribe * Jessica Boone - Sasha Alexander Nikolaevich Hell * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuka * Christine Maria Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku * Cherami Leigh - Lucy Heartfilla * Shanae'a Moore - Ekaterina Kurae * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Laura Post - Diana Cavendish *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Jamie Marchi - Midori *Seychelle Gabriel - Asami Sato *Lindsay Hoffman - Nia Teppelin *Leah Clark - Ezekiel *Rachelle Heger - Sucy Manbavaran *Stephanie Sheh - Orihime, Lotte Yanson and Prizminka Antonenko *Jen Brown - Pyrrha Nikos *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Vic Mignogna - Qrow Branwen *Kira-Vincent Davis - Elizabeth (Qwaser of Stigmata) *Michael B. Jordan - Julian Chase *Dakota Fanning - Miranda Worth *Josh Duhamel - *Laura Haddock - Vivian Wemblay *Gemma Chan - Quintessa Others *Stanley Tucci - Merlin *Anthony Hopkins - Sir Edmund Burton * Crew * Directed by Christopher Spielberg and Michael Bay * Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Don Murphy, Ian Bryce, Lorenzo di Bonaventura and Tom DeSanto * Written by Christopher Spielberg, Art Marcum, Matt Holloway and Ken Nolan (Story by the latter three and Akiva Goldsman) * Composed by Alan Silvestri and Steve Jablonsky Soundtrack * ? Trivia/Plot Points * Team RWBY and Cameron have major roles in the story alongside the main Animengers in this installment. *Continues after the third story, Animengers: Ultimate Extinction. *